User talk:Artyom.pavlov
Welcome! Well met, Artyom.pavlov, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Great Swamp of Rethild page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 14:22, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Welcome & Advice Hi! Welcome to the wiki. I've followed up on a number of your edits to fix things up and use our citation templates, such as . You can see how it works here. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:43, August 13, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, thanks. I saved the template. (i was using the "citation" function embedded in the edit window.) Do i need to cite the exact page or chapter for each? Artyom.pavlov (talk) 15:10, August 14, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't know what citation function that is, but the Visual Editor is, frankly, absolutely useless for this wiki, especially with citation templates. Please have a look at the Source Editor, which will show you how all the wiki markup works, without breaking things. :) ::For more information about citations, see . ::Yes, please include the page number so others can find the information as well. Chapter numbers are also useful to include in novels. ::Good night from me, and good luck with any more edits you make. The other admins will be available to help you if you have queries or issues. — BadCatMan (talk) 15:44, August 14, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah i've figured the source works much better (especially after I try to edit and accidentally delete half the work done, reset, and abandon the edit out of frustration). Thanks for being helpful and patient while I learn the engine. Artyom.pavlov (talk) 16:01, August 14, 2019 (UTC) References Hi Artyom.pavlov I wanted to direct you to some changes I made on the Nathlekh article, specifically the references you put in. Please feel free to use the citation template when citing sources, we have templates for MOST sourcebooks, novels and other sources. Cheers! Ruf (talk) 19:06, August 13, 2019 (UTC) :Noted, thank you. Will use the format going forward. Artyom.pavlov (talk) 15:25, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Warning on copied text Hi. Thanks for your work, but please try to rephrase the text further away from the source material. While there has been some changes, it is still close enough to the original text that it can be seen as plagiarism. For example, from Damien Morienus, "They sucked the life energy from the mage, causing him to become an undead crypt thing." is little different from "The demons sucked the life energy from the mage, causing him to become an undead crypt thing." There are many lines like this. Perhaps you could consider more alternate words and phrases, restructuring how the information is presented, and changing the focus. For example, "Damien was attacked in his meditation chamber, with the demons draining his life until he became a crypt thing." — BadCatMan (talk) 08:41, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Apologies, and it won't happen again. Will make sure to paraphrase going forward. Artyom.pavlov (talk) 14:58, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Hey BacCatMan, just wanted to flag something for you that i caught. The edits that list page number in Plague of spells edits I've made are using ebook pages, which means they need to be changed as the page count changes with the font size. BUT! the chapter number is accurate. Apologies for the inconsistency. Unless someone wants to handle, i will take care of that once i get a moment (i do edits from that book while at work), and probably once i am writing the synopsis of the book. Artyom.pavlov (talk) 04:35, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Edited Damien Moreinous page. please let me know if further rephrasing is needed. Artyom.pavlov (talk) 00:07, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Rutterkin and Greetings Heyo. A few things. One, as the guy whose been cleaning up most of the fiendish pages, thnks for adding and contributing (especially the dretch picture I always forgot about and finally adding a rutterkin page). The other thing was a brief bit of advice on the purpose of certain tabs. Description is physical description, not personality. You add personality for that. Abiltiies and Combat are typically separated. When you add in specific individuals you add a notable individuals, headline, rather than put them under society. Cheers.Vegepygmy (talk) 03:15, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Noted. yeah this is still WIP page, just adding and editing all the lore i can find the first step. Editing and making presentable after. I hate missing thing so i go book by book to get things added before diving into granularity (or letting someone who is good at editing making changes.) ... i think Rutterkin is done now, just needs some edits. Artyom.pavlov (talk) 04:03, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Outside of seperating ecology (half of it belongs in history) then no you're good.Vegepygmy (talk) 04:15, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Does that work? There's not much to add really from what i could find... Artyom.pavlov (talk) 04:26, January 19, 2020 (UTC) also i added Vorr page today, in care you need to add them to the fiends category.Artyom.pavlov (talk) 04:44, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Image Uploads Your last several images do not have the required template filled in, including mandatory source and licensing information. Please go back to all your images and provide the missing information and add categories or else the images may be deleted. See File:Anatomy of the dretch.jpg for an example of how it is supposed to be done, and let me know if you need any assistance. ~ Lhynard (talk) 20:09, January 19, 2020 (UTC) : Hiya, i updated the images with the info i knew. Artyom.pavlov (talk) 00:06, January 20, 2020 (UTC) :: Thanks for looking into this so quickly! For the The Accursed Tower ones, go ahead and use the tag for licensing. ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:42, January 20, 2020 (UTC) :: :: Done! Artyom.pavlov (talk) 20:03, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Novel Indices It's exciting that you are going through and adding a synopsis and index to Plague of Spells. However, could you please follow the index format used on this page: Mistress of the Night (novel)? We have a special template ( ) that automatically creates an alphabetical index with page numbers when is used somewhere on the page. Also, use the • character so that the index does not take up so much space. Thanks for the great work so far! ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:13, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Got it. The index is complete so I will edit now! Artyom.pavlov (talk) 19:20, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Quote Fix There seems to be something wrong with the quote on the Asp article. It's missing words, or punctuation, or both. Could you take a look, please? —Moviesign (talk) 22:07, February 17, 2020 (UTC) crap, will do so now. Artyom.pavlov (talk) 22:18, February 17, 2020 (UTC) "Even though she had used the same words, the spell wasn’t working as it had when Maligor cast it. This darkenbeast was too big and was retaining many of its weasel features—its hind legs, ears, stubby tail, and round, frightened eyes. Its skin was covered with festering boils, as if the thing were diseased. For a moment, the naga considered calling for the Red Wizard, hoping he could correct her miscast magic. Then she realized he would be angry because she had cast a spell he had not yet taught her.[[]]" looks fine? Artyom.pavlov (talk) 22:21, February 17, 2020 (UTC) Lake Umber Lake Umber is mentioned on pp. 151, 158, 169, 170 in Unapproachable East, as well as on p. 42 of the Campaign Guide included in the Spellbound boxed set. The lake can also be seen on the Spellbound map. Happy scribing! --Ir'revrykal (talk) 09:01, February 20, 2020 (UTC) awesomundo! hope its enough for an entry. Red Magic has little to no info on it! Artyom.pavlov (talk) 09:13, February 20, 2020 (UTC)